paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Kailey: A Smoky to the Past
This is a fanon game for the Super Nintendo. *Rated E for Everyone *Contains Minor Fantasy Violence *Release Date: August 24th A Smoky to the Past is a prequel to the original The Legend of Kailey and Kailey II: The Adventure of Smoky. At the beginning of the game, a young boy named Smoky is awakened by a telepathic message from Princess Kailey, who says that she is locked in the dungeon of nearby Adventure Bay Castle. As the message closes, Smoky finds his uncle ready for battle, telling Smoky to remain in bed. After his uncle leaves, however, Smoky ignores his uncle's command and follows him to the dungeons under Adventure Bay Castle. When he arrives, he finds his uncle mortally wounded. Smoky's uncle tells Link to rescue Princess Kailey from her prison, giving him his sword and shield. Smoky navigates the castle and rescues Kailey from her cell, and the two escape into a secret passage through the sewers that leads to a sanctuary. Link is told by a man in the sanctuary that Agahnim, a wizard who has usurped the throne, is planning to break a seal made hundreds of years ago by the Seven Sages. The seal was placed to imprison a dark wizard named Killer in the Dark World, a near-mirror of Adventure Bay which was once known as the Sacred Realm before Killer invaded it, obtained the legendary Triforce held there, and used its power to turn the realm into a land of darkness. Agahnim intends to break the seal by sending the descendants of the Seven Sages who made the seal into the Dark World. The only thing that can defeat Agahnim is the Master Sword, a sword forged to combat evil. To prove that he is worthy to wield it, Smoky needs three magic pendants, hidden in dungeons guarded by mythical defenders. On his way to retrieve the first, he meets an elder, Sahasrahla, who becomes Smoky's mentor offering hints and advice at key stages of the journey. After retrieving the pendants, Smoky takes them to the resting place of the Master Sword. As Smoky draws the sword from its pedestal, Kailey telepathically calls him to the Sanctuary, informing him that soldiers of Adventure Bay Castle have arrived. Smoky arrives at the Sanctuary moments after the soldiers have vacated, where he learns from the dying Sanctuary keeper Bandit, that Kailey has been taken to Adventure Bay Castle. Smoky goes to rescue her but arrives too late; Agahnim sends Kailey to the Dark World. Smoky then faces Agahnim in battle and defeats him, but Agahnim's last act is to send Smoky to the Dark World as well. To save Adventure Bay, Smoky is required to rescue the seven descendants of the Seven Sages from dungeons scattered across the Dark World. Once the seven maidens are freed, they use their power to break the barrier around Killer's Tower, where Smoky faces Agahnim, who creates two ghostly specters each as powerful as he is. After Smoky defeats Agahnim for a second time, Killer rises up from Agahnim's body, turns into a bat, and flies away. Smoky chases him, finally confronting him inside the Pyramid of Power at the center of the Dark World. After a battle resulting in Killer's demise, Smoky touches the Triforce and restores both the Dark World and Adventure Bay to their state before Killer intervened. *This is a parody of "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *This is the third game in The Legend of Kailey (series). Category:SmokythePolicePup's Video Game Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-canon Category:Parody